


New Years Resolutions

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Emo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, Romance, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance realizes that even when the new year passes, Keith will still be an emo. And a huge fucking nerd.Oneshot/drabble





	New Years Resolutions

Pidge had made a calendar for the team. It was really hard to use but somehow they managed. That was how Keith and Lance ended up celebrating the new year. It was bitter though, of course. Lance's family most likely thought he was dead. He didn't know what Keith thought--or if he even had anyone waiting for him to come home to. 

"Hey." Lance broke the silence and looked over at Keith just then. There weren't any fireworks or countdowns, nothing like that--but the light from the stars seemed to almost make his dark eyes light up a bit. "You got any New Years Resolutions, Mullet?"

Keith gave a small smile. "Yeah, actually."

...fuck I swear to god if he said something about those goddamn hippos--or Mothman, gag--

"I want to find darker eyeshadow. So I can better match my soul."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh my god. You are such an emo nightmare."

"...thank you."

He was honestly an idiot too. Lance hadn't meant it as a compliment. Only a little bit. 

 


End file.
